


Talent Show

by Reddieismyhappypill



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Talent Shows, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieismyhappypill/pseuds/Reddieismyhappypill
Summary: IT BAND AU!!The Losers want to win the school talent show but The Bowers Gang have similar intentions.The losers have a band;(Eddie isn't a loser YET)Bev - PianoStan - DrumsBill - Song Writer + guitarMike - Lead GuitarBen - Songwriter + guitarRichie - Singer
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is gonna be like a mini guide thing... yeah.
> 
> If you have any questions (I won’t be surprised if you do because I am terrible at explaining) write them in the comment section :)

The losers have a band;

(Eddie isn't a loser YET)

Bev - Piano

Stan - Drums

Bill - Song Writer + guitar

Mike - Lead Guitar

Ben - Songwriter + guitar

Richie - Singer

I'll be using actual songs but just act like they made them up, okay? Okay :)

Mike isn’t homeschooled and goes to the same school as them in this AU 

Also if you want to you can play the songs when they sing them so it seems more ~realistic?~ (i dont know what word to use to describe it)

I'll let you know what they are singing before they sing in case you decide to listen to the song.

This is mainly a Reddie fanfic but I may include other ships, such as Stenbrough and Benverly.

Oh, one more thing! This is a modern AU so there will be phones, also mike isn't homeschooled in this story!

I think that's everything ✌🏻


	2. ~One~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note  
> ———————  
> Songs used in this chapter;  
> Build Me Up Buttercup - Lara Anderson

School Showers.

It was mandatory for students to shower after Gym Class but Sonia Kaspbrak didn't take this news lightly. Instead she phoned up the new school and gave them an hour long complain of why her Eddie Bear couldn't transfer here if he had to share showers with a bunch of "dirty little boys."

Finally the school came to a compromise and now Edward Kaspbrak was waiting on the Changing Room Benches for the other students to finish their showers before he was allowed to take his.

With the Changing Rooms now empty, Eddie took off his clothes and turned on the shower.

He hummed a song under his breath as he lined his hair products neatly on the tiled floor and hung his towel on a hook before stepping under the running water.

"Why do you build me up buttercup, baby" Eddie sung softly to himself.

"Just to let me down and mess me around?

And then worst of all you never call, baby

When you say you will but I love you still

I need you more than anyone, darlin'

You know that I have from the start

So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart," he got louder as he began to thoroughly wash his hair and begin his 'shower routine.'

""I'll be over at ten" you told me time and again

But you're late, I wait around and then

I went to the door, I can't take it any more

It's not you, you let me down again

Baby, baby, try to find

A little time and I'll make you happy

I'll be home

I'll be beside the phone waiting for you

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Why do you build me up buttercup, baby

Just to let me down and mess me around?

And then worst of all you never call, baby

When you say you will but I love you still

I need you more than anyone, darlin'

You know that I have from the start

So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart

To you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore

If you'd just let me know

Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more

Why do I need you so?

Baby, baby, try to find

A little time and I'll make you happy

I'll be home

I'll be beside the phone waiting for you

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Why do you build me up buttercup, baby

Just to let me down and mess me around?

And then worst of all-"

"Nice voice" a voice from the benches said, making Eddie jump back a little.

Quickly he turned off the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, before storming over to the benches.

As he turned the corner he was met with a lanky brown-haired boy with coke-bottle glasses. One hand trying to cover a goofy grin whilst the other rummaged through his locker.

"GET OUT!" Eddie screamed trying to hide his embarrassment with anger.

The latter put his hands up in a surrender stance and turned around, "Woah there, I didn't mean to be a peeping tom I just came in here to get my bag and overheard you singi-"

"I didnt ask for your whole life story! GET. OUT." Eddie interrupted.

"The name's Richie, Richie Tozier" He extended a hand for the other to shake, ignoring his protest of leaving.

Eddie swatted his hand away, "Eddie Kaspbrak, now LEAVE!"

"Ew, your hand is wet. What was you doing over there?" Richie wiped his hand on his Freeses T-Shirt with a smirk.

"You know full well, I was in the shower dumbass"

"Whatever you say Eds," Richie said with a wink as he turned to leave.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouted after him, running a hand through his dripping wet curls.

**********

Richie began walking out the gym and glanced at his phone.

4:06pm

"Shit! I'm 6 minutes late"

He raced down the corridors and into the band room, slamming against the door as he came to a sudden stop.

"Only 7 minutes late this time! That's a new record" Stanley said not even bothering to look up from his drum set.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm late, sue me" he spoke as he dropped his bag to the ground with a huff.

"G-guys we fi-finished the lyrics" Bill stuttered

"Finally! Hand 'em over billy boy" Richie exaggerated with an extended left arm. Bill handed richie the lyrics as he plugged in the mic.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Stanley shouted as he hit his drumsticks together over his head.

_**Authors Note- sorry that I'm interrupting just wanted to say I'm not telling you the name of this song because it's not meant to sound like the song! But you will be allowed to hear it soon, it just makes it more realistic** _

With Stanley's cue, Beverly begun the piano and Richie waited a moment before singing.

"I'm trying to hold my breath

Let it stay this way

Can't let this moment end

You set off a dream in me

Getting louder now

Can you hear it echoing?"

As Richie sang and Beverly played her piano, the other losers exchanged knowing looks. Richies voice was too rough for the soft melody Bill and Ben had created.

"Take my hand

Will you share this with me?

'Cause darling without you"

The losers all held their breath with the thought of the following verse. They was anxious to see if Richies raspy voice would be able to handle the high-pitched verse.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the nightsky

Will never be enough

Never be enough

Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it'll

Never be enough

Never be enough

For me

Never, nev-" His voice cracked and he couldn't finish the verse. He turned around to look at the losers, who all had a disappointed yet caring look in their eyes.

"I can do this guys. I can." He insisted, the losers gave him another chance but the same thing happened.

After a good half hour of trying to sing the high notes he hit his head on the microphone and let out a sigh. Beverly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Rich, we can try next time"

"NO! It's no use! My voice can't hit the high notes!" He moved his shoulder causing her hand to fall back. Richie grabbed his school bag and hurried out the band room, trying to hide his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note  
> ———————  
> First chapter is finished! WOOP WOOP!  
> Honestly, I'm not sure if I like this chapter  
> I might change it a little in the future, I might not.  
> We'll see  
> Also if there's any songs you want in the story, I might be able to find a way to add them in :)


	3. ~Two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note  
> ———————  
> Freeze your brain - Ryan McCartan  
> Never Enough - Loren Allred   
> (You can play the song this time, hopefully this wasn't too confusing)   
> Fabulous - Phineas and Ferb  
> Also I changed some of the lyrics, I'm sorry it's not a big difference it just makes it fit with the storyline.

Richie went to the only place that cheered him up when he was down;

The 7-Eleven convenience store.

He dropped his bike to the floor and briskly wiped any tears that had escaped his eyes and made their way down his face, before shoving his hands in his pockets and made his way inside.

As he passed through the cold drink aisle, he noticed a small familiar figure over by the Slushie Maker.

"Eddie-Spaghetti!"

The small figure slowly turned around from the machine, with a red medium Slushie in hand.

"Don't call me that Richard!"

Richie slammed his hand against his chest, "Ah he remembers me!"

"Is there a reason you came to bother me?"

"Well spaghetti, if you must know, you bothered me"

"What! No actually, you called MY name first! I was just making a Slushie" Eddie said waving his Slushie in front of Richies face.

"Red, good choice. Maybe if I made a blue one, we could make purple" richie winked

A soft pink blush spread across Eddies face, he took a sip from his drink, in hope that it would cool down his burning face.

"Anyway spaghetti, I haven't seen you around are you new?"

"Yeah, we moved here from Boston-"

"So, what's your story?" Richie interrupted whilst he filled up a Slushie cup with Raspberry Blue.

"My what?"

"Your story? You know, why did you move? Do you miss Boston? Who exactly is the infamous Eddie?" He spoke in an interviewers voice without looking away from the dispenser.

"Oh erm, Okay so my full name is Eddie Kaspbrak-"

"Richie Tozier" Richie interrupted once again

"Right, so anyway, I'm asthmatic and I've been prescribed a bunch of pills that I don't even nee-" Eddie began

"You know what this story needs?"

"I'm guessing interrupting people is a frequent thing" he mumbled

"It needs a song!" Richie spoke loudly, not hearing the small boys mumbles or choosing to not hear.

"A what?"

"A song! You know, a beat, rhythm, tune" Richie made his way to the counter to go pay for both Slushies, "it's on me"

"No you don't have to do that, I can pay for my own"

"Poppycock" His accent changed to a bad-stereotypical-British voice as handed the money to the guy behind the counter.

"Anyway Eds, your story needs a song" Richie wrapped an arm around the latter and led him outside.

They sat down on the kerb, "Oh does it now? AND DON'T CALL ME THAT"

"Okay Eddie-Bear, I wont call you that."

"Or that!" Eddie crosses his arms with a pout, which made Richie laugh a little too much.

He wiped a few stray tears in his eyes, "go on then"

"Go on then what?" Eddie asked taking another sip from his Slushie.

"Sing!"

"What! No way!"

"Awww come on, your story needs a song!"

"Not gonna happen Tozier"

"Why not! I've already heard you sing and there's no one else around."

Eddie looked around the dark car park, apart from the odd one or two cars and one fallen bike. It was empty.

Eddie let out a sigh, "I cant"

"Sure you can! You have one of the best voices I've ever heard! Come on pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee"

"One of? Who else is there?"

"Me, of course!"

A wicked smile crossed against Eddies face, "Okay chee, I will sing IF you sing after"

"Deal! Hold up, chee?" Richie questioned with a smirk

"Y-yeah its the last half of your name" A blush quickly formed on Eddies face.

"I like it" Richie said with a cheesy grin, "anyway sing!"

"Sing what exactly?"

"Your story, duh. I've said this like a million times now"

Eddie looked at the ground, and kicked a pebble.

"I've been through ten high schools

They start to get blurry

No point planting roots

Cause you're gone in a hurry" Eddie started off quietly, looking at the ground to calm his nerves.

"My mum keeps two suitcases packed in the den

So it's only a matter of when" Richie took eddies chin in his clammy hands and raised his face to meet his own.

"I don't learn the names

Don't bother with faces

All I can trust is this concrete oasis

Seems every time I'm about to despair

There's a 7-Eleven right there" Eddie glanced back to look at the store. The bright light of the sign glistened in his eyes and memories of the one place he called home came flooding back filling him with confidence.

He jumped off the curb and began to sing louder and more ecstatic, "Each store is the same

From Las Vegas to Boston

Linoleum aisles that I love

To get lost in

I pray at my altar of slush

Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush"

Eddie took a long refreshing sip from the cherry slush.

"Freeze your brain

Suck on that straw

Get lost in the pain

Happiness comes

When everything numbs" He gestured his arms over exaggeratedly as he got lost in the lyrics.

"Who needs cocaine?" Richie let out a quiet laugh at the line, making Eddie look at him and bring him back to reality.

"Freeze your brain

Freeze your brain," his words became quieter as he looked into Richies eyes.

"Care for a hit?" Eddie asked hoping to get the attention of him.

"Does your daddy know you eat all that crap?" Richie gestured at the Cherry red slush.

"Not anymore" Eddie sighed at the mention of his dad and fell to the kerb beside Richie.

"When dad was alive

We lived halfway normal

But now it's just me and my mom

We're less formal" He gritted his teeth at the thought of his mom and her pills.

"I learned to cook pasta

I learned to pay rent

Learned the world doesn't

Owe you a cent" Anger began to rise and he turned to look at richie once again.

"You're planning your future

Richard Tozier

You'll go to some college

And marry a lawyer

But the sky's gonna hurt

When it falls

So you better start

Building some walls" Eddie poked at Richies chest a couple of times before looking up at the sky.

"Freeze your brain

Swim in the ice

Get lost in the pain" he looked at the glistening stars as he sang.

He closed his eyes with his head still raised to face the sky, almost as if he was making a wish to a shooting star, "Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish

From sight

Let nothing remain"

Freeze your brain

Shatter your skull

Fight pain with more pain

Forget who you are

Unburden your load

Forget in six weeks you'll be back on

The road

When the voice in your head

Says you're better off dead

Don't open a vein"

He lowered his head to the ground, refusing to open his eyes. "Just freeze your brain

Freeze your brain

Go on and freeze your brain"

He turned to face Richie as he sang the last line, "Try it."

Eddie took a final sip from his slushie before picking up Richies slushie and throwing both empty slushies in the trash.

When he walked back to the kerb, he was met with a speechless jaw-dropped teen boy.

"Woah, did I find a way to shut Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier up" Eddie said with a smirk.

"S-shut up" Richie ran a hand through his hair, trying to regather all his confidence that had managed to escape him as the latter sung whole-hearted. "I never knew you could sing high-notes so well"

As he spoke, something clicked in his brain and he quickly messaged the losers to meet him in the band room.

"Thanks" Eddies face began to heat up and he was sure a blush was starting to form on his face. "Anyway it's your turn to sing"

"What? Oh!" Richie said looking up from his phone. "No time for that spaghetti! We have somewhere to be" Richie grabbed his wrist and dragged him to where his bike was laying on the floor.

"But you said!" Eddie exclaimed as he was dragged

"And I will, but for now hop on"

"You want me to sit on there? What about you?" Eddie pointed at the bike.

"Don't worry 'bout me Eds I'll stand and pedal"

"WHAT! Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"It'll be fineeeeeeeeeee. Trust me"

"O-okay" Eddie hesitated before sitting on the bike. Richie stood on the pedals and told Eddie to hold on. When they arrived at the school entrance, Eddie looked at Richie with a puzzled look but Richie ignored it, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the band room.

"Okay Rich, why did you tell us to mee- Who's that?" Mike questioned when richie came running through the door with a petite boy.

"No time for introductions my friends. We have a song to sing" Richie pulled Eddie to the microphone and handed him a piece of paper with the same lyrics as earlier on.

"What! Chee! No, I can't"

"Sure you can! I've heard you sing multiple times now"

"Not in front of people!"

"Ouch spaghetti, I'm offended!" Richie put a hand on his heart.

"You know what I mean" Eddie crosses his arms.

"Eddie please. I'll be right here and we can stop whenever you want, just one time. For me." Richie pleaded grabbing onto his hand as he looked in his eyes.

"Okay chee" Eddie gave in with a slight nod

"ATTA BOY" Richie smiled and jumped off the stage.

Stanley gave the cue with his drumsticks again, as Beverley started the tune.

Eddie took a deep breath before singing;

"I'm trying to hold my breath

Let it stay this way

Can't let this moment end

You set off a dream in me

Getting louder now

Can you hear it echoing?" Eddie was shaking the piece of paper in his hand as nerves took over. The losers (apart from Richie) shared looks of disbelief as the young boy in front sang with such soft words.

"Take my hand

Will you share this with me?

'Cause darling without you

All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the nightsky

Will never be enough

Never be enough" Eddies voice fit perfectly with the tune and it felt as if this song was made for him.

"Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it'll

Never be enough

Never be enough" Richie held his breath at the verse that was about to be sung, hoping his newly-found friend could hit the notes.

"For me

Never, never

Never, never

Never, for me

For me

Never enough

Never enough

Never enough

For me

For me

For me" Richie let out the breath he was holding as a smile took over. Eddies nerves had gone now and he was lost in the lyrics, it was as if he knew what pitch to sing and what emotions the song needed. Stanley was so taken aback that he almost missed his cue, but luckily bill nudged him and he came back to reality.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the nightsky

Will never be enough

Never be enough

Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it'll

Never be enough

Never be enough

For me

Never, never

Never, never

Never, for me

For me

Never enough

Never, never

Never enough

Never, never

Never enough

For me

For me

For me"

Eddie looked up at Richie before singing the last line,

"For me."

As the song came to an end, Richie climbed onto the stage and wrapped Eddie in a bear hug lifting him off his feet.

"Woah" Beverly breathed out as the memory of what she just heard kicked in.

"Holy shit!" Stanley gasped.

"Holy shit indeed!" Richie said letting the boy fall back to the floor clumsily.

"Erm, Richie can we speak to you... alone?" Ben said

Richie nodded, "One moment Eds don't go anywhere okay?"

Eddie nodded trying to hold back the lump of nerves in his throat.

Richie followed the losers out the band room to the corridors. Eddies mind began to overthink all the things they could be talking about, unfortunately none of his thoughts were good. They came back a few moments later and richie almost tripped over his own feet as he ran to Eddie.

"So Eds, what do you say? Wanna join the band?"

"W-what? Me? Really? I'm not that good"

"Hush child! You're amazing!"

"Really?"

Richie grabbed the microphone off the stand and told the losers to give him a 'beat'

"What are you doing" Eddie said slightly scared

"I promised you a song" Richie shrugged

"I don't need to tell ya what you already know

You're the one with style, you're the whole darn show

The other guys play their instruments fine

But next to you their looks are a crime" Richie more rapped rather than sang. Eddie laughed and decided to play along

"Well they say true beauty it comes from within

But you have to be comfortable in your on skin

So I exfoliate with this exotic cream

Just look at me, I look like a dream!" Both boys chuckled a little before richie turned to the losers, "you gotta admit he does look good"

Everyone was laughing now and the losers joined in with richie, "You're the one, yes you're the star

We need you singing with bass guitar

You're Fabulous!"

"I'm Fabulous?" Eddie questioned

"You're Fabulous"

"I'm fabulous?"

"You're the one we all can see, it's all about you"

"it's all about me?"

"You're Fabulous"

"I'm Fabulous!" Eddie spoke sarcastically

"You're fabulous"

"I'm Fabulous?"

"Now no two people are like each other

So don't be a look-a-like copying another" Eddie tried to explain

"Unless of course you're copying me!" Richie interrupted

"Because that gives you individuality!" Stanley said sarcastically

"Nice do! But back to the matter at hand

So what do you say?

Are you back in the band?" Richie asked

"Well maybe if I can find my old leather!" Eddie mocked

"Dude! We're gettin the band back together!" Richie shoused ecstatically

"You're the one who sets the bar

Your hairdo king, the fashion Tsar

You're fabulous" all the losers sang

"I'm fabulous?" Eddie questioned

"You're fabulous" Richie nodded

"oh I'm fabulous" Eddie said sarcastically with an eye roll

"You're the one we all can see, it's all about you"

"It's all about me?"

"You're Fabulous"

"I'm Fabulous?"

"You're Fabulous"

"I'm Fabulous" Eddie finally agreed.

The song ended and they all erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Well Eds, welcome to the Losers Club"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note  
> ———————  
> Second chapter is finished!   
> WOOP WOOP   
> This chapter was a little longer than the other  
> Not sure if it's better to do short or long chapters so I'll probably just keep switching between the two


	4. ~Three~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note  
> ———————  
> Hey, so I tried something different. I probably won't keep doing a full chapter on chats like this one it was more like a filler chapter.

"The Losers Club?" Eddie asked

"Y-yeah we're like the f-fam-family none of us had" Bill stuttered

"Except for Richie and Ben, lucky bastards" Stanley cut in

"Now me and benny boi have gone from a duo to a trio" Richie wrapped his left arm around Eddies shoulder

"Sorry rich but it's gonna have to remain a duo, I don't exactly have a 'good' family either. My dads dead and my mom is over protective, she makes me take all kinds of different pills, so that I dont die or something" Eddie says shaking his fanny-pack slightly.

The losers looked at Eddie with an "I'm sorry" look and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silent for what felt like hours but was actually just minutes.

"Anywayyyyyyyyyy, give me your phone Eds" Richie extended his arm out for Eddies phone, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"What! Why?"

"So I can give you my number, duh"

"No way! What if you run away with my phone, I don't trust you" Eddie said crossing his arms.

"Smart" Stan mumbled under his breath thinking no one heard him. But eddie did and he let out a breathy laugh from his nose, arms still crossed.

"Fine fine, put your number in my phone" He reached into his pocket and typed in the password before handing it to Eddie. Eddie typed in his number and gave the phone back to Richie.

The losers said goodbye before leaving the band rooms and going their own separate ways home. Well except for Richie and Stanley, who lived down the same street and walked together.

"You like him" Stan said with a smirk

"What?" Richie ask confused, pushing his bike along beside him.

"Eddie, you like him"

"Yeah I mean he's alright, I guess"

"You guess?"

"Yea, I like him just like the rest of the Losers"

"That's not what I meant"

"I'm confused"

"You're so oblivious, even to your own feelings anyway this is my house so bye" He waved as he went up his driveway.

Richie continued walking a few more minutes to his driveway. Stanley's words rattling around in his brain, what did he mean by oblivious?

When he arrived home, he pulled out his phone and immediately went to the group chat.

The Losers Club

Trashmouth added Eds 💞

Eds 💞 : What the fuck is my name

StanTheMan : Eds 💞

Eds 💞 : I know that but why?

Trashmouth : Aw dont lie you love it Eds

Eds 💞 : No I don't how do I change it?

B-B-Bill : Unfortunately you can't, your stuck with that name now until richie changes it just like the rest of us

StanTheMan : You're*

Eds 💞 : What? Why!

Haystack : Richie made the gc so he gets to choose the name

Eds 💞 : Eurghhhhhhhhhhh

Trashmouth : :)

Eds 💞 : 🖕🏻

MollyRingwald : OH MY GOD! THE HEART! UWU

Eds 💞 : This is just embarrassing

Trashmouth :Do you want me to change it?

Eds 💞 : YES!

Trashmouth changed Eds 💞 to MyLove😘

MyLove😘 : No.

MollyRingwald : SHIP

DaddySheep : Am I being replaced?

Trashmouth : Never! There's room in my heart for the both of you

StanTheMan : Excuse me whilst I go jump out a window

MyLove😘 : I'll come

Trashmouth : That's what she said

MyLove😘 : Oh my god

Haystack : Stan! Eddie! No!

StanTheMan : But-

Haystack : Dont make me come over there!

DaddySheep : You couldn't hurt a fly Ben

Trashmouth : ROASTED

StanTheMan : Never say that again

Trashmouth : Roasted! Roasted! Roasted!

StanTheMan :That's it.

B-B-Bill : GUYS! Stop fighting! I have news!

Trashmouth : ooooOooOoooo ☕️

MyLove😘 : ☕️

Haystack : ☕️

MollyRingwald : ☕️

DaddySheep : ☕️

B-B-Bill : ☕️

Trashmouth : Wait why did you put ☕️

B-B-Bill : I didn't wanna be left out

DaddySheep : Felt that 😔

MollyRingwald : Wait Stan didn't put ☕️

Trashmouth : Wait he hasn't been online sincshhskaizusklsosjdhkzosjdjsjdjsj

MyLove😘 : You okay?!?

Trashmouth : Help

Trashmouth : Stan!

MyLove😘 : Stan?

Trashmouth : Stan broke in! IM HIDING IN MY BATHROOM! HE BROKE IN!!!

Trashmouth changed MyLove😘 to Eddie

Trashmouth changed StanTheMan to Stanley

Trashmouth changed Haystack to Ben

Trashmouth changed DaddySheep to Mike

Trashmouth changed MollyRingwald to Beverly

Trashmouth changed B-B-Bill to Bill

Trashmouth changed Trashmouth to SayRoastedOneMoreFuckingTimeIdareYou

Eddie : Thanks Stan :)

Stanley : yw :)

SayRoastedOneMoreFuckingTimeIdareYou :HE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! MY LIP IS BLEEDING!

Eddie : Stan! Thank you for changing the name but you didn't have to punch him!

Stanley : Yes I did, he's annoying

SayRoastedOneMoreFuckingTimeIdareYou changed SayRoastedOneMoreFuckingTimeIdareYou to Trashmouth

Trashmouth :🖕🏻

Eddie : Don't change my name

Trashmouth : I want tooooooo but Stan will punch me again and I don't need a black eye to match my lip

Stanley : Yes I will

Private Message : Richie and Eddie

Eddie : hey

Eddie : Richie

Eddie : Richie!

Richie : Woah, is THE Eddie Kaspbrak messaging ME first?!?

Eddie : Shut up dipshit! I'm worried about how bad your lip is cut

Richie : Awwww you care

Eddie : Yes and I'm starting to regret it

Richie : Awwww you're like one of those bears what are they called?

Richie : Care Bears!

Eddie : Oh my god

Richie changed Eddie to Care Bear 🐻

Richie : :)

Care Bear 🐻 : Thats kinda cute...

[message deleted]

Care Bear 🐻 : Two can play at this game

Care Bear 🐻 changed Richie to Chee 🖕🏻

Care Bear : :)

Chee 🖕🏻 : Awwww chee, that's cute

Care Bear : shut up

The Losers Club

Bill : Woah this chat died

Beverly : It did

Stanley : I know, thank fuck

Mike : Nooooo my name

Trashmouth changed Mike to DaddySheep

DaddySheep : Yasssssssss

Stanley : Never say that again

Trashmouth : At least someone around here appreciates the names

DaddySheep : :)

Trashmouth : This is why I love you Mikey

DaddySheep : Love you too Rich

Trashmouth : <3

Eddie : Okay fine, you can change my name

Trashmouth : This is the happiest day of my life

Eddie : :)

Stanley : Careful Eddie your gay is showing

Eddie : >:(

Eddie : I'm not even gay! What? How?

Trashmouth changed Eddie to Eds

Eds : Why did I actually think you would give me a good name

Trashmouth : Eds is a good name!

Eds : Mhmm

Ben : My turn!!

Trashmouth changed Ben to Simp

Simp : I'm not a simp!

Trashmouth : Mhmm

Trashmouth : GUYS! 

Trashmouth : We should meet at the quarry tomorrow since it's a saturdayyyyyyyyy

Stanley : Sure

Bill : I can

Simp : I'm free :)

Beverly : 100% going!

Eds : I can't my mom won't let me, she's still pissed about how long I took at the 7eleven store

Trashmouth : Just sneak out

Eds : Are you kidding? What if I get caught!!! Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if she finds out, and if she finds out I was going to a quarry! Not only would she find out but think of all the germs I can catch at the quarry. I need my inhaler!

Trashmouth : Okay okay I get it germs, parents, blah blah blah

Eds : That's so not funny

Beverly : Can someone bring snacks tomorrow?

Stanley : Bring them yourself

Simp : I'll bring some!

Trashmouth : Simp

Beverly : Beep beep Richie! Thanks Ben :)

DaddySheep : I'll be at the quarry!

Trashmouth : Knew I could count on you <3 that's why you're daddy sheep

Beverly : hahahahaha oh my god richie stop

Eds : I can probably sneak out actually

Stanley : interesting

Eds : What?

Stanley : Nothing

Beverly : Hey! Where's my nickname gone

Trashmouth : Stan

Stanley : yw bev

Beverly : I liked having a nickname :(

Stanley : ...

Trashmouth : :)

Stanley : Shut up

Trashmouth changed Beverly to MollyRingwald

MollyRingwald : Much better

//switch to Stanley's phone//

Private Message : Eddie and Stan

Stan : Hey

Eddie : Hey?

Stan : Whats with the '?'

Eddie : Why you messaging me?

Stan : Can a friend not just message another friend to talk?

Eddie : Yes but you don't seem like the type of friend to do that

Stan : You're right, I'm not

Eddie : So? Why are you messaging me?

Stan : Do you have a crush on Richie?

Eddie : WHAT?!?

Stan : Do

Stan : You

Stan : Have

Stan : A

Stan : Crush

Stan : On

Stan : Richie?

Eddie : NO! Why? Did he ask you to ask me?

Stan : No but you seem to be jealous

Eddie : Jealous? Of what exactly

Stan : Well I'm not sure but to me it seems like you're jealous of mike

Eddie : Pshhhhhhhhh mike

Stan : Mhmm

Stan : Well you wasn't gonna come to the quarry but then mike was coming and then all of a sudden so was you

Eddie : Okay fine I'm jealous of mike

[seen by Stan]

[message deleted]

Stan : I knew it

Eddie : shit!

Stan : You're not fast you know

Eddie : jsjsjsosijsjsjsksk

Stan : Anyway you can stop worrying about mike and richie it's never gonna happen. It's just a joke, Richie flirts with everyone.

Eddie : Yea I know. 

Stan : listen eddie, I don't really know you but Richie seems to like you, A LOT. so I like you. Just promise me you won't hurt him

Eddie : you was the one that cut his lip!

Stan : That's the type of relationship we have, he's my best friend and I'm his but we don't act like it because, well because he can be annoying as fuck.

Eddie : erm okay... can I go now?

Stan : Sure

Eddie : okay bye! Also please don't tell anyone about the richie thing

Stan : I won't, bye

Stan created a group chat

Stan added Bev to the group

Stan added Ben to the group

Stan added Bill to the group

Stan added Mike to the group

Bev : Stan? Making a gc? Who died?

Stan : haha so funny

Bev : But seriously what is this?

Bill : Wait why is eddie and richie not in this?

Stan : I'm pretty sure Richie likes Eddie

Ben : Well yea he wouldn't of joined the losers if Richie didn't like him

Mike : Ben you're so innocent he means loves

Ben : oh

Ben : OH

Stan : Yeah and also Eddie just told me he loves Richie oh but I can't tell you because I told him I wouldn't

Bev : ohhhhhh we don't know 🤫🤫

Bill : shhhhhhh

Mike : No idea at allllll

Ben : Your secret about his secret is safe with us :)

Stan : Okay good so basically we have to get them together

Bev : SHIP 🚢

Mike : wow out of all the losers I expected stan to be the last to be richies wingman

Stan : same

Bill : so how we gonna do it

Bev : STAN! Change the name to Operation Reddie PLEASE

Stan : I can't believe I'm doing this

Stan changed the group name to Operation Reddie

Bev : Thank youuuuuu ily

Stan : yea yea ly too

Mike : I have an idea

Ben : sí?

Mike : You and Bill write a romantic song and we practise it in the band room and then bippity boppity boo

Stan : Dont. Say that again.

Bill : okay ben pm me :)

Ben : okie :)

Stan : writing a whole ass song in one night are you guys gonna be able to do that?

Bill : It's a love song so with Ben, 100% possible

Ben : <3

Stan : Fair

Bev : good luck guyssss

Mike : have fun

//switch to Richies Phone//

The Losers Club

Bill : Slight change of plans guys, we're going to the band room to practise instead of the quarry, so meet outside school gates at 2pm

Trashmouth : 🥺 but the quarry- 

Eds : How will we even get in? Don't they lock the doors on a weekend?

Trashmouth : They do but I have a key

Eds : How do you have a key?!?

Trashmouth : Dont worry about it

Stanley : He stole it

Trashmouth : Stan!

Eds : Why am I not surprised

Stanley : You guys act like an old married couple, just shut up and go to SLEEP!

Trashmouth : Jeez someone needs their beauty sleep

Stanley : Yes I do. So, SLEEP!

Trashmouth : Fine, goodnight

Eds : night everyone

Eds : wait I have a question

Stanley : eurghhhhhhhhhhh

Trashmouth : what's your question Eds

Eds : 1) don't call me that

Eds : 2) what are we practising for?

Trashmouth : why the talent show of course

Eds : talent show?!??????

Trashmouth : Yea the school talent show, it starts on Monday but finals are months awayyyyyyy

Eds : Monday!

Trashmouth : yes try to keep up Spaghetti

Eds : you guys don't expect me to sing or play an instrument, right?

Trashmouth : ...

Eds : Right?!?

Trashmouth : you said yes to joining the band

Eds : I thought it was a hobby thing! Not actually perform in front of a ton of PEOPLE

Trashmouth : goodnight Eduardo

Eds : Richie!

Eds : Richieeee

Eds : Anyoneeeee

Eds : Helloooooo

Stan : SLEEP

Eds : :'(


	5. ~Four~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took forever, ANYWAY I made a playlist on Spotify of the songs now so it’s easier to find. Make sure you put it in Custom Order (by clicking filters at the top) so that you get the songs in the correct order. Search in Spotify;  
> Talent Show - Reddie  
> And it’s by Stan Delphine (but don’t add that name to the search bar)  
> This chapter song : Someday - Ballad by Milo Manheim and Meg Donnelly

Time flew by for Eddie Kaspbrak and before he knew it, it was 1:30pm. He ran down the stairs and reached for the handle. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

Eddie turned around slowly to face the monstrous beast that had its arms crossed

“To school...” Eddie spoke warily 

“On a Saturday” The beast, Sonia, raised an eyebrow

“Yeah, we have this after school activity-“ 

“We?”

”Me and my new friends”

Sonia grabbed both sides of Eddies shoulders, “friends? You haven’t told me about this. Who are these...” She paused for a moment “friends” she slurred

”There’s Richie, Stanley, Bill, Ben, Mike and Beverl-“

”That’s a girls name.” Sonia interrupted him

’Thank you Captain Obvious’ Eddie thought in his head, he wouldn’t dare say it. Not to his ‘mommy’ at least.

Sonia brought a long wrinkly finger to her chin and tapped it a few times before speaking, “I don’t know if I trust this Beverly” 

“She’s nice I promise. They all are!”

”Can’t you hang around with everyone but her eddie bear” she wined

"I can’t mommy, she’s the pianist in our band”

”Band?” She finally put her hands back by her sides

”Yes mommy band, I’m in a band with my new friends. I really don’t want to be late, it’s the first day and we don’t have enough rehearsal time till the show as it is.”

”Show!” She exclaimed excitedly, “why didn’t you say so Eddie! Oh I can see it now, my baby up there with the lights and the cameras! It’s so exciting! Can I go see your play?” 

“I don’t think they’ll let you come to the smaller plays but they should let you come to the finals! I’ll see if I can get you a ticket” 

“Thank you Eddie bear” she placed a big sloppy kiss on his forehead before reaching for her phone and calling up all her friends.

Eddie left quickly before they asked to speak with him, on his way out he heard the muffled voice “YES MY EDDIE IS GOING TO BE A STAR” He chuckled to himself, putting his hand in his pockets and shaking his head as he continued down the same path he takes for school.

~~

”Sorry I’m late” Eddie spoke in a worried tone, he hated being late but he hated being late on the first day even more.

Stanley looked down at his watch, “It’s 2:01, you’re barely over time it’s hardly late.”

”oh” Eddie looked around at all the losers but realised one person was missing, “where’s richie?”

Stan crossed his arms angrily, “ _he’s_ late”

It was 2:19pm by the time Richie arrived.

”Hey Guys! Why you all stood around the school gates like a group of headless chickens” Richie announced as cheery as always

”You have the key.” Stan grumbled

Richie pulled out the key and wafted it in Stanleys face to annoy him. The latter reached out a snatched the key within a split second.

“Woah speedy” Richie laughed 

Stan turned around from him to the gate and twisted the key around, the gate wouldn’t unlock no matter how much Stan tried. He kept trying for at least 5 minutes before he turned to face the other losers, red blush of embarrassment filled his face, “I can’t do it”

“That’s because it’s not the right key” Richie gleamed

“That’s not the right key?” Stan deadpanned 

“Yep” Richie smirked

“And you watched me struggle”

“Yep” Richie repeated except this time popping the "p"

“And you didn’t say anything”

“Yep”

Stan inspected the key for a moment before glaring back at Richie

“This is your house key, isn’t it?”

“Yep” Richie rocked on his feet with a big smile on his face

Stan lunged towards Richie, luckily for Richie both Mike and Bill knew what Stan was going to do and pulled him back before he got the chance. Richie fished his pocket for the correct key. 

He held up the correct one and placed it flat on his hand, kneeling to one knee and holding it out to Eddie, “Care to do the honours spaghetti”

Eddie looked down at Richie on one knee and tried to control the blush he could feel growing on his face. 

“I don’t trust you” he spluttered

“You wound me Eds” 

“Serves you right” Stan mumbled, getting a shoulder smack from Beverly

“Stop ruining their moment” Beverly whispered 

“WERE NOT HAVING A MOMENT” Eddie shouted without thinking

Richie stood up at that shocked, “who knew my little Eddie was a spitfire” 

The words ‘my little Eddie’ set off a fire in his stomach although he would never tell Richie that, “Im like average height dipshit and I’m not YOUR little Eddie”

“Tell that to your face” Richie chuckled as he walked past to open the gate.

~~

“Fucking finally” Stan grunted once they reached the practise room causing Richie to roll his eyes. Everyone headed to their instruments apart from Richie, Eddie and Ben.

“Here’s the lyrics for the song me and Bill created last night. It's a duo if that's alright" Ben asked holding out two sheets of paper

"It's coolio with me" Richie took a sheet

"I guess" Eddie mimicked Richies actions, taking the other sheet from Ben

"Great! So Eddie you sing the lyrics highlighted pink and Richie you sing the lyrics highlighted Blue" 

Eddie scanned the page for a moment, "Hang on, am I the 'girl'" 

Ben nodded sheeply

"okay great so erm another question, WHY the FUCK am I the GIRL?!?" Eddie stressed

"Why, because you're small of course" Richie said in a British accent, reaching out to headpat Eddie.

"IM LIKE AVERAGE HEIGHT ASSHAT" Eddie pushed the latters hand away

"It's because you have a softer voice nothing to do with your height or personality or anything like that" ben reasoned 

"y-yeah s-sa-sah-sorry for insulting ya-you Eddie" Bill shouted from where he was stood next to Stan. 

"Hey it's not that bad! We call Richie a zombie" Ben joked

"That's because he is one though. I mean face it, he's lazy, he's disgusting and he obviously must be eating brains because there is NO way he's actually that smart" Stan hissed

Eddie sighed deeply, not satisfied with the fact he was still the 'girl' but satisfied enough that he didn't complain more.

They scanned over their lyric sheets before heading to the stage. 

"Everyone ready?" Stan asked, Eddie liked Stan. He liked how he acted mean and annoyed by everyone all the time but deep down was caring and would kill anyone that even laid a finger on one of his friends. 

"Mhmm" Eddie mumbled shifting from one foot to the other, he didn't mean to look uncomfortable he was just nervous about preforming in front of everyone. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he let them all down? What if he let Richie down? 

Richie noticed his awkwardness and leaned in closer so only Eddie could hear him, "you sure you wanna do this? it's okay to say no, ya know?"

Eddie began nodding frantically "yeah yeah i know i do wanna do this! it's just nerves i'm okay it's okay" 

Richie chuckled and ruffled Eddies hair before leaning back up, "whatever you say Eds" 

"It's Eddie!" He said in a stern voice only causing Richie to laugh more

"Are you guys done? I actually wanna start today" Stan rolled his eyes, turning back to his drum set

"why are you even stood by the drums stan the man? this song doesn't use them" Richie teased

"Shut up Richard" Stan replied, not actually giving an answer

"oak-okay everyone that's eh-enough it's tah-time" Bill stuttered before beginning to count 

"3"

Everyone got in their places behind their instruments that were behind the stage apart from Richie and Eddie. Richie stood behind his microphone on the far left of the stage, Eddie stood behind his microphone on the far right of the stage.

"2"

Richie and Eddie cleared their throats

"And one" 

Richie leaned in to his microphone, "I know it might be crazy

But did you hear the story?"

"I think I heard it vaguely" Eddie sang shyly into his microphone 

"A boy and a zombie" Richie exaggeratedly gestured 'jazz hands'

"Oh, tell me more, boy" Eddie looked at Richie through the corner of his eye, "Sounds like a fantasy"

Richie joined in, "Oh, what could go so wrong with a boy and a zombie" 

Richie turned to face Eddie "You're from the perfect paradise and I'm living on the darker side" 

Eddie copied Richies actions "Ooh, I've got a feeling, if you get to know me" 

"Right from the start you caught my eye

And something inside me came to life" Richie winked at Eddie

Eddie blushed, "Ooh, I've got a feeling

If you get to know me" 

"Someday

This could be, this could be ordinary

Someday

Could we be something extraordinary?"

"You and me side by side"

"Out in the broad daylight

If they laugh, we'll say

We're gonna be someday"

"Someday, someday

We're gonna be someday

Someday, someday

We're gonna be someday"

"Girl, you look delicious" Bill cleared his throat to get Richies attention, "Oh, I mean gorgeous"

"Well, now you're getting fearless" Eddie played along with Richies dumbness

"No I'm just rooting for us"

"If different was a super power"

"We'd be so flawless

Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours

I'm rooting for us" 

Bill frantically looked at his copy of the lyrics, not recognising the lyrics. "They're not singing the lyrics" he whispered to Ben. Who just shushed them and watched on in awe 

"Two lonely hearts meet in the dark

Imagine it now they start a spark"

"You got my attention

What happens next, then?"

"Movies and long walks in the park"

"Hanging out anywhere we want

I like the way you're thinking

I can almost see it"

"Someday

This could be, this could be ordinary

Someday

Could we be something extraordinary?"

"You and me side by side" Richie took a step towards Eddie

"Out in the broad daylight" Eddie copies the latters actions 

"If they laugh" Richie took a step

"we'll say" Eddie took two steps

"We're gonna be someday" Richie took 5

"Someday," Eddie took 3

"someday" They both took a step, crashing chests into each other

Eddie looked up at Richie through his eyelashes, "So let them talk if they wanna"

Richie looked down into Eddies big bambi eyes "Let them talk if they're gonna"

Eddie batted his eyelashes innocently, "We're gonna do what we wanna"

Richie reached his hand out to caress Eddies cheek, "So let them talk, let them talk"

Eddie leaned into the touch "If they wanna"

Richie leaned down toward Eddies face about to kiss him when Stan coughed. Mike smacked Stanley's arm and gave him a "what the fuck" face

"Someday," Richie leaned further down, picked Eddie up and spun him around to try and play it off, "someday"

"Someday" Richie stopped spinning but didn't let Eddie go, "Could we be something extraordinary? You and me side by side out in the broad daylight. If they laugh, we'll say

We're gonna be someday

Someday, someday

We're gonna be someday

Someday, someday

We're gonna be someday"

"You can put me down now" Eddie whispered

"Right, sorry" Eddies feet hit the floor with a quiet thud.

Richie turns around to face everyone else only to notice them watching silently, "soooooo" Richie scratched his neck awkwardly "how was that" 

Bill walked silently towards them with an unreadable expression, "you cha-changed the lyrics" Bill deadpanned

"Yeah sorry billy boy i guess we did" 

Bill paused for a moment, "Interesting" then he turned around and left the building

"Is he mad?" Eddie whispered into Richies ear 

"Who? Billiam? No! Trust me Eds if he was mad we wouldn't here the end of it"

"Then why did he do  that"  Eddie turned to look at the exit

"Knowing Bill, probably dramatic effect. He thinks he knows something"

"What does he think he knows" Eddie looked up at Richie with a puzzled look on his face

"Don't worry about it sweetheart" Richie pinched Eddies cheek, "cute!cute!cute!"

"Get off me you big sack of rice" Eddie pushes his hand away

"What kind of insult was that" Richie chuckled

"Eurgh shut up" 

Beverly jumped on the stage, wrapping her arms around Richie and Eddie, "so that song eh" Bev smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Ringwald" 

"Oh please Richard, there was more sexual tension in that song than has ever been in Derry" Eddies cheeks turned a shade of pink and the place where Richie had touched him felt on fire

"Please for the love of god, will you drop this fucking subject." Stanley called out from where he was, folding his stuff neatly back into his bag before leaving the building.

"Well I'll see you all at school monday!" Bev despite dragging Richie and Eddie out the door with her 

"Sometimes it's as if i'm not even here" Mike whispered to himself 

"Felt that" Ben sympathetically nudged Mike's elbow 


End file.
